Two Player Mode
by PS2wizard
Summary: Skulker finds the flash drive Technus is trapped in and downloads it, turning them into Skultech and teaming up to defeat Danny. Also, Jack starts trying to teach the newest family member Dani how to be a ghost hunter. This is following "Video Lame".
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom (or Fenton).

Prologue: Today's Lesson

**Fenton Household**

"Hello class." said Danny. He is standing right next to a chalk board with "Ghost 101" written on it. "You may know me as Danny Fenton, or super cool hero Danny Phantom, the same who saved the world from the Disasteroid. Either way, I'm here to teach you all about Ghosts." He flipped the board to the other side and starts drawing a bed sheet like ghost.

"Now when people think of ghosts, they usually think of a floating bedsheet or a dead relative. Technically, yes and no. What the Ghost Zone is, we don't know. Will we end up there when we die? Is it an alternate dimension? Here's my hypothesis or whatever." He erases the ghost and draws a tombstone.

"Now not to offend any religious people, but I think that when a person dies, their "soul: ends up in a cross road. I'm not going to get involved about what happens after death due to religious junk so I'll get to the point. Everyone has heard you'll end up in heaven or hell, depending on your religion. But I think that a person's soul can end up in a thrid place: the Ghost Zone. Souls have to go through some sort of gate that kind of coats the soul with ectoplasm."

Danny erased the board again and starts drawing portals and doors. "Now once inside the Ghost Zone, the soul will gradually form a body from the ectoplasmic energy around it. And you know the phrase, "Beauty is skin deep"? Well in this case, the body's beauty is made based on beauty and personality. Like if you were evil, your ghost would be scary, like Spectra or Vlad. Can ghosts die? I don't know, but if they do, I'm pretty sure they won't be coming back, or else why would they be so scared of us rekilling them?

He erased the board again and drew 3 bodies with different symbols. "Back to the whole personality thing, that can change a ghost's powers. Now aside from their looks, a ghost gets different powers based on who they are. Some of the ability of form, like Amorpho or Dora the Dragon ghost. Some have the power of fantasy, like Desiree or Fright Knight. And then there are those who have the ability of life, like Technus or Lunch Lady. Sometimes its a mix of powers, I don't know."

He erased the board and drew a ghost with a smiley face and a ghost with an angry face.

"Now normally ghosts are seen as bad guys who want to scare you or take over the world or live in your refridgerator. That's partially true. Not the refridgerator part. There are good ghosts who like to keep balance between Earth and the Ghost Zone like Clockwork or Frostbite. Then there are ghosts who are either power hungry, hate humans, or have a grudge against someone. These people will just use there powers and try and take over the world like a cliche villain. Any questions?"

Danny got caught off guard as a spit ball landed on his forehead. "DAD!" he yelled.

In organized desks like a classroom, Jack, Maddie, Danielle, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam are sitting listening to Danny in the lab.

"Sorry, this is just reeeeeaaallllly boring." moaned Jack.

"Hey, you're the ones who always wanted to fight ghosts with me, and you need to know more about ghost hunting and not just blast and shoot." said Danny.

"But I like blasting and shooting." groaned Jack.

"Well why am I here?" asked Danielle.

"Because we're letting you stay here so you can work as an assisstant and you're family and every Fenton who lives in this house goes through this. Isn't that right, _cousin?" _said Danny. He knew that Danielle was a good fighter, but he wanted to make sure she was ready if she met one of his enemies. He rather tell her that, but his parents think that Danielle is a long-lost cousin and her parents are letting her stay with them.

"Well why are we here?" asked Tucker.

"Becuase I thought you would like seeing my Dad struggle with this, and I was going to get us something at Nasty Burger." reminded Danny.

"Blah blah blah, who cares. We can take care of ghosts ourselves. We battle ghosts everyday." said Jack.

"No you don't I do. If you guys fought one, it would be harder."

"Hah. Please we can take any ghost."

"Ok then, how do you beat Technus?"

"That's easy, you uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh can I call a lifeline?"

"No."

"Can I have a reminder?"

"*Groan* Okay, Technus is a ghost that can control technology and create 101 names for himself. If it runs on electricity, has wires, or even beeps, he can control it. Technus can either bring a gadget to life and make it a minion, or use it as part of a giant robotic battlesuit. You're in trouble if he's in a battlesuit, because he's tougher and bigger, despite how annoying he is. Best way to beat him: computer virus, power overload, attack while he's rambling, or find something big enough to destroy his suit. Then I suggest you use the Fenton thermos, or more preferably trap him in something like a disk." told Danny.

"Oh yeah. Wait a second, isn't he trapped in a flash drive?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but for some reason, he always, and I mean **ALWAYS **finds a way to get out and annoy me." Danny still remembered when Technus put a virus in the Danny Phantom video games a few months ago. "Any questions?"

The Fenton Portal suddenly opened and Skulker flew out of it.

"Prepare to die whelp!" threatened Skulker.

A missile comes out of Skulker's wrist and gets fired at Danny. Danny quickly grabs the chalkboard and pushes it in front of him.

BLAM!

A huge hole is left in the board and Danny changed into his ghost form.

"Good news class, we have a guest speaker, Mr. Skulker." joked Danny.

"Oh we're skipping to the witty banter already?" asked Skulker. Danny responded by firing an ecto ray at him. Skulker raises his wrist to protect himself and a energy shield forms and blocks the attack.

"Should we help him?" whispered Maddie.

"No way! This could be on our next test." replied Jack.

"What do you think of my upgrade?" he asked.

"Pay close attention class on how to defeat a level-5 ego-maniac." said Danny.

Skulker glared at him and started firing lasers fro his wrists.

"Skulker: So called Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. Easy to describe by his threats, obsession over hunting, and inflated ego." said Danny while dodging lasers. He attempts to land a punch but Skulker used his jet pack to evade Danny. He starts to fire more missiles while in the air. Danny just made an energy shield around him.

"Attacks: Cliche lasers, obvious missiles, and other tacky hunting weapons."

"HEY! THESE ARE NOT TACKY!" yelled Skulker. While distracted, Danny blasts one of his jet pack engines and sends him crashing into the wall, and falling on the floor.

"Interesting fact: As tough as he seems, Skulker is just a little guy on the inside." Danny told.

"You mean like he has a soft side?" asked Dani.

"No literally, this is just a robot suit." Danny punches a whole in Skulker's armor and pulls out the real Skulker, a tiny little green ghost struggling to get out of Danny's hand. Jazz and Dani chuckled at how small he really was.

"No one humiliates Skulker. NO ONE!" he squeaked.

"Also, he lies a lot, as you can tell." joked Danny. Skulker angrily bites Danny's hand.

"OW!"

Danny drops Skulker, and the tiny ghost flies back into his armor. Skulker's fake body starts to start up again.

"What to do? Send him back to the Ghost Zone." instructed Danny. He managed to grab Skulker before he could get up and threw him back into the Ghost Zone. "Any questions?"

"Will this be on the test?" asked Jack.

**Ghost Zone**

"That boy will pay!" muttered Skulker to himself. It was bad enough the ghost boy was beating him every chance they fought, but the fact that he's reduced to using duct tape to fix his armor was the last straw.

"I'm the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone and yet I'm being beaten by a halfa. Too make it worse, he has better technolog than me." he complained.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the Box Ghost passing by. Skulker doesn't say anything, but still fires a laser at him.

"If only I had someof Phantom's ghost hunting technology, I'd finally beat him, the question is how do I-" he got interrupted as something hit his head.

"Hey! What the?" he grabs the object that hits him and smiles evilly as he looks at a flash drive with Jack's head on it. "Hehehehe. Let's see how the ghost boy likes it when I look at his family's top secret files.

Without hesitating, he inserts the flashdrive into his armor. "Aha! What do we have here?" he uses the PDA he stole from Tucker and reads one of the files.

"Blah blah hah ha blah blah fake note blah blah _AHAHAHAHAHA!_ _FREE AT LAST! _... What just happened?" he asked, wondering why he just cackled like a certain technology usig ghost. "What the _heck Yes a new body_! Wait, what's happening?"

He watches as his suit starts to transform. His legs fall apart and are replaced by a firey tail like Desiree, his arms started to get covered by a black, sleek armor, a computer screen appeared on his right arm and a arm cannon on his left hand, a belt wrapped on his waist with the initial "ST", two tubes were connected to his chest and some sort of generator on his back, a round screen appeared on his chest, and his head got encased in fire as his face peered out.

"What the-?" he looked at his new body as it's machinery started to glow green and the face of Nicolai Technus appeared in the screen on his chest.

"I AM BACK BABY!" shouted Technus from the screen on Skulker's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Skulker.

End of Prologue

Hope you like the beginning, and I just want to say that I do not believe that the whole, "Ghost Zone" being a place where you die is not a belief, I made that up. I Don't believe in that. Anyway, please review, check out my other stories, and stay tuned for Chapter Two.


	2. Blast From the Future or Past

I don't own Danny Phantom (not until I make the final payments. Just 200 million more payments to go.

Ch. 2: Plast From the Future

Skulker just stared at his new body and was starting to get creeped out. He still understand what had happened. He expected weapons and blueprints, but all he found was a letter and some sort of virus.

"Finally, I Technus, am free from that tiny prison." boasts Technus from the screen in Skulker's chest.

"Yeah, but now you're in my suit." reminds Skulker.

"What?" he looks around and does realize that he is inside Skulker's suit. "Oh. I thought it reaked of failure." Technus mocks.

"Syas the ghost who trapped inside a flashdrive?"

"Touche. Well, so long." Technus tries to headbutt out of Skulker's chest, but ends up slamming into the glass and sending the both forward.

"Ow! What was that for?" asks Skulker.

"I don't know. I can't get out." says Technus.

"What do you mean you can't get out?"

"I mean I'm trapped. When you downloaded the flashdrive contents, you downloaded me as well. So no instead of being trapped in flash drive, I'm trapped inside your body armor."

"Well that would explain my new form, but I can't have you living in me. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, because she wasn't embarassed by you already." jokes Technus

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You call yourself the greatest ghost hunter ever, and yet you keep being beaten by Phantom everytime. You're a poser."

"At least I'm not out of date. I can keep up with with the newest technology while you just use gameboys and pay phones. You could be deleted with a virus scan. Without your tech you could never beat Phantom on your own."

"You know what? You're right."

"I am?"

"I have the brains to beat him, but not the physical attributes or equipment. You do have the physical attributes and equipment, but don't have the brains."

"Get to the point."

"My being here might not be a bad thing. We should team up and defeat Phantom together."

"No way, you're annoying and I swore that I would ctach Phantom."

"Technically you still would be. It's still your body and you'll be doing most of the work. I'll just make sure you don't mess up."

"Grrr. Alright, but only until we find a way to seperate us."

"A most radical deal. With our combined strengths-"

"-nothing will be able to stop the wrath-"

"-of SKULTECH!" says Skultech (Skultech means Skulker and Technus are talking at the same time)

"Okay, we need to not do that." mentions Skulker.

**Casper High**

Danny and Sam are sitting down in the cafeteria for lunch. The couple were enjoying their time together since Danny spent less time with Valerie and the media was getting tired of him. Sam bought a salad and Danny brought a bagged lunch.

"What are you having?" asks Danny.

"Salad with ranch dressing. You?" she asks. He opens his bag to only be disappointed by finding only a note saying "Expert Ghost Hunters Don't Need Lunch -Jack". "Your dad still mad that you upstaged him?"

"Yeah. I didn't even want to do it, but I haven't spent much time with Danielle and since she is me, I feel like I have a responsibility."

"You mean, another responsibility?"

"Yeah. Besides, no one deserves to be "lectured" by my Dad. Vlad was more merciful compared to my Dad. He even toldme not to train her or no ghost hunting for a month."

"Isn't that a double negative?"

"Technically it's two double negatives. I don't want to teach her ghost fighting and he is threatening like I want to, and he's threatening to not let me fight ghost as long as I teach her not to fight ghosts. So I guess it would be a double souble entrendre. Or would that be a triple entendre if you count a double double entendre?"

She just rolls her eyes and takes a bite out of her salad.

"Hey guys!" shouts Tucker. Tucker surprises the two and Sam starts choking on something.

"GHLAGH!" chokes Sam.

"Tucker, do you have to sneak up on us?" asks Danny.

"It's more fun. Anyway, you know how you guys keep talking about how we never get personal time to hang out because of Danny's powers.

"Cough HACK!"

"Yes, for the past 5 years. and we meant romantic time." Danny says.

"Awww, that's sweet. But anyway, I have the perfect idea." he pulls out and unravels a poster.

"Behold, Manga-Con!" Tucker reveals.

"Manga-Con?" says Danny.

"COUGH!"

"Yep, Manga-Con. This weeke-end, they were nothing but nerds, japanise comics, samarais, comics, and new unvaling of the new game system, the Holigram Omission Game Insulation"

"You want to go to see a HOGI? Can't you get one from a deli?"

"HACK! *Wheeze*" wheezes Sam as her face turns blue from choking.

"No, its a brand new game console that lets you play games, but instead of using a TV screen, it displays the most realistic holograms ever seen. Besides there's a costume contest, first prize is $500."

"I'm not going to use my powers to cheat." says Danny.

"Okay, but there's a discount at the entrance if you have a costume. Plus, everyone will think you're in a costume, so no one will mob you."

"Well... I guess it would be okay to go for awhile. What do you say Sam?"

"Hah-ah HACK!" she coughs up a crouton and it lands on Tucker's forehead. "*GASP* When does it start?"

**Skulker's Island**

In Skulker's Home deep in the island in the giant skull, dead animals, birds, and other stuffed prey are mounted on the wall with the exception of an uncovered part of the wall covered with dust with a plaque saying "Danny Phantom", with animal rugs on the floor, weapons stacked in a pile, and picture of Ember rests over the fire place.

"What a dump." says Technus.

"Oh like your place is better. Besides, this is where all my hunting equipment is stored." responds Skulker.

"If we're going to share a body and house, can I least redecorate?"

"What? What kind of supervillain redecorates?"

"Clearly you've never seen me "decorate" before, hehe." Technus forces Skulker's body to a wall and starts shooting cables into a dusty part of the wall.

"Hey, I was saving that spot for Phantom's pelt!" yells Skulker.

The walls start to change and weapons fall to the floor as the house and island change. The mounted heads form glass cases around them, some of the dead prey spring to life and bow in front of Skultech, a part of the wall forms into a weapons rack, and the fireplace gets transformed into a giant computer screen with monitors around it.

"So what do you think?" asks Technus.

"What did you do?" yells Skulker.

"Pimped your house baby! Using common robotics, your stuffed prey are now robotically controlled by your suits so that they obey your every command and act as hunting animals to protect the perimeter. Then I made a weapons rack so you can organize your weapons, and the huge monitor has files of all animals and species known to man and ghost. Not to mention you play solitaire and monitor your island with your new security system. Do you like it."

"*Sniff* It's the most beatiful lair I've ever seen." he says while starting to tear up.

"Not my best work, but it will do."

"Now what say we plan for our attack?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Now, the ghost boy isn't aware of our ... team-up, so we need to take him by surprise."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Along with your other upgrades, I've added a new camoflauge feature as well as a tracking device that can track Phantom using the fingerpirnts from the punches he left on you and a hair sample. By the way, why do you have a one of his hairs?" asks Technus

"I like to use it so I can recognize his scent." explains Skulker.

"Gross."

**Manga-Con**

Danny couldn't help but to think that Tucker was right: using his alter ego was a great costume. Already as Danny Phantom, Danny was waiting for Tucker and Sam. He sat near the entrance and waited for them. The convention center was filled with rows of booths and stands for anime comics and card games like Moshi-mon.

A lot of people commented on his costume, but no one suspected he was real. The one annoying thing about waiting for Sam and Tucker was mistaking people for Sam and Tucker. Lots of people were dressed up like people he knew: Sam, Tucker, Vlad, Desiree, there was even a woman wearing a turqoise jump suit just like Maddie and carrying a bat labeled "Fenton Anti-Creep Stick".

"Ugh, where are they?" he wonders.

"Over here." shouts Tucker. Danny easily spots Tucker wearing a tacky, red and white robot costume that looks like something from a costume store.

"Um what are you suppose to be?" asks Danny.

"Supa-Tron. Leader of the Change-bots!"

"Please tell me that isn't the same one you wore for Halloween in 5th grade."

"It is. It still has chocolate stains on it." says Sam from behind Danny. He turna round to see his girlfriend wearing a vampiric costume. With dark eyeliner, fake fangs, earrings, a black dress with laces, stockings, heels, two drawn holes in here neck, and black lipstick.

"Wow." says Danny.

"What do you think? I'm Kali Upir, vampire goddess." she explains.

"More like vampire hottest." compliments Danny. "Thanks, everyone thinks I'm some dumb cartoon character for some reason." she says.

"Hey look it's Marceline!" shouts someone.

"Ugh." she groans. They ignore the fan and decided to enjoy the convention. Meanwhile, Skultech is in already in, searching for Danny.

"Out of the way!" shouts Technus.

They have been searching since the convention for the ghost boy and so far have found nothing. Despite the rising anger from passerbys gawking and poking at them, not to mention the annoyance of the two sharing the same body, Skultech hasn't given himself away yet. For the last hour, they've been searching for Danny, but only found cheap look alikes.

"Are you sure this thing is working?" asks Skulker.

"I'm positive. In fact-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"-I think we got him." says Technus. Skulker prepares to fire as they turn the corner.

"AHA!" Skultech shout. They're disappointed to find only a little girl in a Danny Phantom costume.

"Who the heck are you?" asks Skulker.

"Hi. I'm Danielle. Nice costume huh?" Skulker and Technus didn't know that the little girl theu found was Dani Phantom. She saw the flier Danny left at home and thought going to a convention would be better than listening to Jack. Getting free Moshi-mon collectibles and seeing previews of cartoons and video games was great. Not to mention finally being able to be her ghost part without people freaking out.

"Are you sure that thing is right?" asks Technus.

"Positive. Unless your technology is failing." replies Skulker.

"Impossible. I, Technus, master of blinking objects, am never failing."

"I think you've said that before."

"Wait, you're supposed to be Technus?" Dani asks.

"Actually, we are Skultech, the combination of Skulker and Technus." introduces Skulker.

"Ew, that's a creepy couple." she jokes.

"We are not a couple!" shouts Technus.

"Whatever. Hey what does that button do?" asks Dani. She presses a button on his wrist and a laser shoots out and leaves a hole in someone's bag.

"Um er, that was... a laser pen." lies Skulker.

Dani wasn't that dumb. She knew that this wasn't a costume, this was actually Skulker and Technus. They were probably searching for Danny. Or worse, her. She had to think of something before they hurt someone. Then she had an idea.

"Riiiiight. Laser pen. Speaking of pens, is that how you made the face on the screen. It sure looks like a poorly drawn face." Dani insults.

"Who are you calling poorly-drawn!" shouts Technus.

"Here let me fix it." She grabs a pen from a nearby booth and draws a mustache, lipstick, a mole, and a unibrow to Technus's face.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Technus growls.

"Much better." Dani thinks.

"You know, she looks like Phantom. Can't we waste her for target practice." asks Technus

"Perhaps we should go." suggests Skulker.

As the two start to leave, Dani shouts, "Good idea, maybe now you can swap that cheasy costume for one of a REAL ghost hunter."

"CHEASY!" shouts Technus.

"REAL GHOST HUNTER!" shouts Skulker.

"THAT'S IT! PREPARE YOURSELF TO BE HUNTED BY SKULTECH!" Skultech shouts.

"Alright, I've got those two idiots focused on me." she says happily. Skulker raises his arm and prepares to fire missiles at Dani. "Wait a minute, I've got those idiots hunting me now." she realizes.

That's the point where she started running for her life.

End of Chapter 2.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to add this chapter before I get busy with studying for finals. Please review, and it may take awhile for me to update because of finals coming up. For now enjoy these fun facts.

Fun fact: When I went to Wonder-Con this year in San Franscico, there actually was a lady dressed as Maddie carrying a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

Fun Fact 2:Danielle was voiced by two different people. First by AnnaSophia Robb, then by Krista Swan.


	3. Big Trouble

I don't own Danny Phantom (Or Anime-con, if that is a real thing).

Chapter 3: Big Trouble

**Anime-Con**

"RARGH!" roars Skultech. He raises his arm to fire an ecto-blast from his arm. Dani realizes the danger she's in and has one thought on her mind: RUN!

Skultech fires and she rolls to evade the blast. It hits a booth instead and she continues to run.

"Should we really be doing this?" asks Technus. "I mean this will probably draw attention to us."

"I don't care! It's either here or you." Skulker threatens.

"Then lead the way."

Dani didn't expect this to be so hard. Danny made it look easy, but then again he has more experience. She knew she couldn't use her powers because if she did, who knows what Danny would do. Or worse, the Guys in White. Besides, Skultech would never let her live if they knew she was a halfa.

"Get back here!" yells Skulker.

Dani slips turns around the corner. Skultech follows, but doesn't see her.

"Where did she go?" wonders Technus.

"She won't get away. No prey escapes Skulker." Skulker states.

"What about Danny Phantom. And technically we're now Skultech."

"SHUT UP!"

Dani was hiding under a table of a deserted booth.

"Okay, this guy, or guys, or whatever is too tough for me. Now Danny is here somewhere, I just have to find out where." she says to herself. She grabs the booklet he had in her pocket and looked at the panel schedules.

"Okay, so it's about 11:32. What going on right now? Let's see, cartoonist, movie preview, anime club, AHAH! Video game panel. If I know Tucker, he probably dragged Danny and Sam there, so that's where I'll find them. Now I- AHHHHH!"

Before she knew it, a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her out from under the table. She looks at Skultech evily smiling at her.

"Gotcha." says Skulker.

"Um, you wouldn't hit a little girl, would you?" asks Dani.

"Who said anything about hitting?" Technus smiles.

Electricity races down Skultech's arm straight to Danielle.

ZZZAP!

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screams in pain. The two give an evil smirk. Unable to concentrate, Dani changes back into her human form, much to Skulker and Technus's surprise. They stop shocking her and she starts to focus.

"Well, that was unexpected." says Technus.

"Yes, it looks like we found something very rare. Now we'll have 2 halfas in my trophy room." says Skulker.

"Any last words, child?" Technus asks.

"Just one: HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Her high-pitched scream caught everyone's attention as every nerd and fan-boy saw Skultech holding a little girl by the legs.

"Maybe killing a girl in public wasn't the best thing to do when trying to sneak up on someone." Technus realizes.

"You think?" Skulker says sarcastically. While the crowd gathers around starts gathering around to take pictures and help, Dani did what any clone of a boy does.

"HACK! *Ptt*" She spits at Technus's screen, blinding him.

"GAH!" Technus yells. Skultech drops her by accident and she makes a run for it.

"Great, now what do we do?" Skulker asks Technus.

"Well, we could either phase through all these people. pummel our way through, or use your new teleportation powers." suggests Technus.

"Which one is faster? And when did I get teleportation powers?"

"Since I added them. Allow me."

With just a thought, Skultech disappears and reappears outside of the group of nerds.

"Well that was helpful." remarks Technus.

"On with the hunt." says Skulker.

They saw Dani the door leading into the hall close behind Dani and proceed to floow her. Lucky for Dani, she had a hunch where Danny was. What was unlucky, was that she couldn't get her powers to work and a ghost hunter is trying to kill her and she forgot which room the hologram game thing was in.

**Game Demonstration Hall**

Over two hundred people were sitting in chairs waiting for the unvailing of H.O.G.I.. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were apart of them. They sat along with the other people waiting eagerly for the presentation.. Suddenly, lights start shining on sheet covering something. A representative from the company comes out near it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, H.O.G.I.!" says the representative. He pulls off the sheet to reveal a special projector with controllers plugged into it.

"Now, you can take gaming to the next level, pun not intended. You'll experience games like never before. Not obly does H.O.G.I. provide realistic images, but also realistic effects."

An image of a small anime creature that's blue and green, has huge eyes, and wings appear. The thing starts flapping it's wings and huge air currents flow out, blowing off some of the watchers glasses.

"So far, the only game that comes close to playable is "Moshi-mon Coliseum". We have a trailer for the game."

A projector screen is lowered and a video for the game starts to play.

While everyone watches, Dani sneaks in quietly. She couldn't see Danny in the darkness and with all the people there. She decides to find a chair and wait to it ends, hopefully long enough before Skultech found her.

Dani wasn't worried to much though, she was too busy watching the game trailer. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to become a fan of Moshi-mon, not just because they helped pass the time, but because she thought the creatures were adorable. She just didn't want to admit it. The movie ended and the screen went back up.

"We hope you all enjoyed that little preview. For those who are true Moshi-mon battlers, there will be a Moshi-mon competition tomorrow and the final two will battle using the new H.O.G.I." says the representative. "Any questions?"

About half of the room raised their hand, one of them being Tucker.

"Yes you, the little girl in the way back."

Dani stands up and asks "First of all, the H.O.G.I. looks nice, but isn't it a little dangerous to simulate those things. I mean, what if you're playing a violent video game on that, and you accidentally shot your Mom or something or make a Moshi-Mon send your cousin to a hospital?"

"There is nothing to worry, the H.O.G.I. only uses a ventilation system and air pressure to stimulate most of the effects, and the projections are made of light, so they can't actually hurt you." he explains.

BOOM!

Everyone turns to see the gaping hole in the wall with the creators, Skulker and Technus, behind it.

"Wow, very subtle." Technus says sarcastically.

"Shut it. Yes, I would just like to make a comment. That machine may not hurt anyone, but I on the other hand, will be hurting someone. And that person is you." Skulker threatens to Dani. He fires his a net from his wrist and catches Danielle inside of it, and reels her in like a fishing pole.

"Well, so much for going incognito." Danny sighs. He surprises everyone and flies over surprises Skultech by blasting them back through the hole they came through, catching Dani before she hit the ground.

"Danny?" she asks.

"Danielle?" says Danny.

"DANNY!" shout Skultech. They stick their head back in and hire a missile at him. Danny dodges it and puts Dani down.

"HAH! You missed!" Danny taunts.

"Look again." Skulker suggests. Danny turns around and sees the missile turn around.

"Uh-oh."

KA-BLAM!

Danny gets blasted back into the convention center. Skultech follows right behind, while Dani tries to get out of the net and Tucker and Sam spring into action.

"Don't worry Danny! Tucker and Sam are coming to the Rescue!" shouts Tucker.

"You do realize we're in a room filled with nerds and fanboys right?" Sam reminds Tucker, reminding him that he just gave them away to autograph hungry fans.

"GET HIM!" a girl shrieks, right before they get mobbed.

Meanwhile, Danny tries to get back up after crashing into an anime booth. People have already started gathering around him.

"Sorry, no time for autographs." jokes Danny.

"I think you have time for one autograph." says Technus. Danny gets caught off-guard as a hand is shot at him, grabs him tightly and reeled in. Danny looks face-to-face at the ghostly fusion.

"He's right. It's called your will." threatens Skulker.

"Oh great, you two. Just to make things clear, did this happen by accident, or did you travel back in time because I already fought a Skultech once, but technically this is the actual first time I'll fight you when-"

"Cease your blatherings, child!" Technus interrupts.

"Sorry. So can we just continue fighting?"

"Our pleasure."

An electric shock speeds down the arm and starts electrocuting Danny painfully.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Danny yells in pain.

"Now you know the terror that is Skultech!" Skulker gloats. "AHAHAHA- What the-?"

Skulker notices the electricity stopping and Danny not screaming in pain, just panting and trying to catch his breathe.

"Technus, what is the meaning of this?" Skulker yells.

"It seems we're low on power." Technus tells Skulker.

"What do you mean 'low on power'!"

"You wanted weapons, not energy. These gadgets need lots of power. Do you know how much power I needed just to teleport us? A lot"

"Well then get me some energy!"

"That I can do."

Skulker releases Danny and Technus raises the arms they turn into magnets. The magnets spark to life and start drawing in electronics to them. Cell phones, Ipods, hidden cameras, DSi's, etc. Danny notices something wriggling in his pant's pocket. He looks and his phone flies out attaches to Skultech.

"Score!" Technus shouts happily. "We got the boy's cellphone! Let's make some prank phone calls."

Technus manages to make a call without touching the phone and someone answers.

"Hello?" someone answers.

"Yes, is your refridgerating unit running?" Technus asks.

"Yeah."

"Well you better go catch it!"

"Holy Spooks! A ghost must be possessing it. Don't you dare touch my emergency ham ghost! *SLAM*"

"HA!" laughs Technus, before Danny blasts at him.

**Fenton Household**

Jazz watching TV at during the fight, waiting to see if there were any reports on Danny. She wanted to have the pleasure of seeing Danny's plan of going ghost fail. So for, nothing came up. The only interesting thing she saw was her dather run out of the house and not realizing he was being prank called.

Maddie runs into the room ecto-gun loaded. "Did someone say there was a ghost?" Maddie asks speedily.

"No, Dad was prank called." says Jazz.

"Awwww."

"So how long do you think it'll take before Dad realizes that he's been tricked?"

"I don't know. On foot, he probably won't last at least a block or two, but since he thinks it's a ghost, plus it's the refridgerator, he might try for 3 blocks. Either way, let me know if you here sirens, just in case something happens to him."

"For Danielle's sake, he better be out for awhile. He's been overdoing the ghost hunting, more than usual."

"Well, I guess he's just jealous that Danny was doing a good job teaching. I should probably let her know that she can come out. She's been stuck in her room reading your father's unpublished autobiography for 5 hours."

"Did you say she's been reading for 5 hours?" The two share a worried glance. The TV starts making news and "Breaking News!" flashes on the screen.

"Breakig News: Chaos at the convention! We just received footage of a paranormal creature attacking a little girl. Let's watch." says the reporter. A crudely video of the H.O.G.I. conference shows Skultech entering, grabbing Danielle, and Danny attacking him.

"Wait a minute, was that Danielle?" Maddie worries.

"I think so, and that looked like a ghost trying to hurt Danny and Dani." adds Jazz.

"Then we better get going."

"Should we get Dad?"

"No, it'd be nice for him to shed a few pounds and-"

EEE OOO EEE OOO

"Was that an ambulance?" asks Jazz.

"Alright, we better get him, then the convention center."

**Anime-Con**

Thanks to Skulker's lack of energy, Danny was getting the upperhand in the battle. He managed to deliver a kick and send the two crashing to the ground near food stand.

"Grrrr, Technus can't you do anything?" Skulker yells.

"Well sorry if I can't make fuel-efficient weapons. I do have a temporary solution though." Technus replies. Skultech raises his arm and blasts at the 6 laptops on nearby blog writer's laps. They come to life and start hopping towards Danny. They start trying to bite him all over his body. One manages to snag his leg and Danny falls to the ground as they start biting him.

"OW! Quit it. Down, HEEL! CONTROL, ALT, DELETE!" Danny yells.

Danny Manages to kick one away and breaks the screen of another with his hand. With his free hand, he blasts a laptop chwing on his foot and blasts the other two yipping at him. He stands up and wipes himself off.

"Well, I think their bark was worse than they're by-" his pun gets interrupted when the last laptop bites him in the butt. "GAH! Get off!" He tries to shake it off, but it stays latched on until Danny blasts it off. Checking to make sure that there aren't any more of them, Danny looks for Skultech.

It didn't take long for Danny to find the ghosts, who were trying to siphon energy from an outlet.

"Can't you do any better?"Skulker complain to Technus.

"Hey, if you have a better idea, than be my guest." says Technus sarcastically.

"How about beating it?" suggests Danny. He surprises the two with an uppercut and sends them flying back into the room where Sam and Tucker are being ambushed, Dani is still trying to get out of the net Skulker trapped her in, and the representative guy never turned off H.O.G.I.

Skultech lands in the room with a crash, scaring off the crowd around Sam and Tucker. Skulker shakes his head and Technus looks in awe at the H.O.G.I.

"Skulker, get me closer to that." Technus orders. Annoyed, Skulker obeys gets him closer to the H.O.G.I., where he plugs them into it, and start absorbing, among other things, the electricity. "OH YEAH, now we're cooking!"

Danny joins them in the room. "Now where were we?" asks Skulker. "Oh yes, shocking use with our unstoppable powers!" He raises his hands and starts firing energy blasts from his hands like Danny, but bigger and more painful.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Skulker cackles.

Danny rolls to avoid the blasts while Tucker and Sam just try and find cover. A energy ray just barely hits Danny as he slides to a stop.

"Bow before our might!" shous Technus.

"YES BOW- wait a second, what do we have here?" wonders Technus and he starts receiving information from the H.O.G.I. Danny gets serious and starts to fly towards them, dodging Skulker's blastSuddenly, Skulker goes from firing ecto rays, to firing fire. Danny nearly gets toasted like a marshmellow and back away.

"HuH? Technus, what's going on?" Skulker asks.

"I don't know, I'm receiving new information." he says.

Technus' screen starts glowing brightly and suddenly, the little dragon-like creature like the one from the demonstration beams out from Skultech's chest.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Is this really the best you got?" Danny laughs.

The little moshi-mon sneers at Danny and starts breathing fire at Danny.

"YAH! That's TOO good of a demonstration for me." He jumps up and tries to flatten the thing with a kick, but Danny just goes right through it, making it madder. The thing continued to breathe fire so Danny tried responding with his ice breath. The two were at a stalemate as the flames fought the ice.

Technus beams out two more creatures, one a sumo-like, rock creature, and the other a slug-like, orange, being.

Danny sees the other two and dives out of the flames path. The rock creature stomps the floor and causes the entire room to shake and Danny falls to the ground. The little slug creature slithers next to Danny

"Oh great, what do you do? Come with a side of frog legs?" he jokes. The slug thing spits at Danny's face. He covers his face with his hand, but the spit just covers Danny. "Gross, but not the worst thing."

Then Danny sees in horror the dragon creature come near and watches a little ember flare from its nostril, lighting the slug spit on the floor on fire. "Uh-Oh."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughs Skulker at Danny being beaten by three tiny monsters, trying to avoid being lit on fire. Technus on the otherhand just watches curiously.

No matter what Danny throws at them, it does nothing. Soon, Danny was cornered near Skulker, panting from trying to avoid the monsters. Skulker prepares to finish off Danny. Danny tries attack, but only manages to fire a weak blast that nearly hit the H.O.G.I.

"Uh-Oh, I can't finish this with Phantom still here." says Technus to himself.

"Say good-bye, whelp!" smiles Skulker.

"Sorry Skulker, we need to go. Now." Technus orders.

"WHAT! There is no way-" He gets interrupted as Technus teleports them both out of the Convention Center. The three monsters stop and disappear along with Skultech. Danny and his friends were just as confused as he was, but they didn't care.

"What the heck were those things?" Danny wonders.

"Who cares, GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" shouts Dani. Tucker and Sam rush over and free her from the net. "Thanks."

"No problem. Where do you think Skultech is?" asks Tucker.

"IN A BIG HEAP OF TROUBLE!" yells Jack. The 4 turn around to see Maddie, Jazz, and an angry Jack at the door to the room.

"Why did the ghost have to leave now?" Dani moans.

**End of Ch. 3**

Sorry for the wait, and also, SCHOOL'S OUT! I'll try and get the next story up, but the question is, what is Technus up to? Also, I need your help for the next chapter. It's obvious Moshi-mon is my version of Pokemon, so if any of you have a type of character you can think that would be good, let me know in your review.


	4. Get Ready To Battle

Ch. 4: Get Ready To Battle!

**Skulker's Island**

Skultech reappeared back at Skulker's lair, and Skulker was furious.

"TECHNUS! Do you realize what you've done? I was this close to finally claiming his pelt." shouted Skulker.

Technus replied "I had to. That game console would have been destroyed."

"YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT A VIDEO GAME!"

"AH ah ah, not just any game. I downloaded some of the material from it nd have found a way to use it to our advantage."

"How?"

"OBSERVE!"

He beamed a bright light fron his monitor and out came a cute creature similar to the one that attacked Danny. "You wanted me to see a hologram?" asks Skulker.

"Watch and be amazed!" shouts Technus. "Moshi-mon, attack that chair." The creature turned at a chair and sprang at it, tearing it to pieces.

"HEY! That was my favorite chair."

"Don't you see? I have just created a loyal minion that will obey us forever."

"And why didn't you just show me this when I was attacking Phantom?"

"Because I wasn't able to download all of it. I only managed to get a couple of the monsters. See?" He beams out 5 more monsters, each with big cute eyes, and colorful fur.

"That is tempting, but I want them to be terrifying, not cute."

"They won't be so cute once they evolve."

"Evolve?"

Technus demonstrated by making the dragon-like Moshi-Mon destroy the fish-like one. The dragon creature grew bigger, sharper talons, big wings, and a more menacing look.

"Alright, how do we get them all to do that?" Skulker asks.

"If I can download the rest of the material into your suit, I can an entire army of digital monsters whenever I want!" said Technus. Ten, they notice one of the cute ones nuzzling Skultech. "I'll need to look up the manual for raising on of these." said Technus.

Skulker blasts the cute one and said "No more cute! Just find out more moves they can do. The more advanced, the better." The rest of them disappeared as Skulker eyed the empty spot on his wall, imagining Danny soon being on it.

**Fenton Household**

Danny felt bad for Danielle. Jack was really hard on her for going to the convention without his pemission. His mom explained that his Dad was just mad that she wanted to go to a convention than stay home with him. Danny knew that Jack was just jealous because he though that Danielle wanted to be with Danny. To Jack, ghost hunting was the best thing he could do, and Danny was outdoing him. Little did Danny know of the real terror.

Danielle was in her room shuffling through a deck of Moshi-mon cards. Jazz entered the room and saw her with the cards.

"Hey Dani. Are those Moshi-mon cards?" Jazz asked.

"Uh, maybe?" she said.

"You don't have to be embarassed. Danny used to play that before he realized people laughed at him."

"Let's just cut to the chase. Am I in trouble?"

"Well my Dad says you are, but he always gets that way when someone doesn't like ghost hunting with him. He did the same thing to me and Danny when we were little."

"So, I can't go back to the convention tomorrow?"

"That's what my Dad said. He'll probably set up the security system to make sure you don't leave. He only lets a few people know the code. So you're basically stu-" Jazz said. She started to worry when she saw Dani smile slyly. "Why are you smiling?"

Then, Dani tried to overshadow Jazz, but ended up being thrown out. Jazz smiled proudly as she revealed the Fenton Anti-Ghost Belt she was wearing. "Did you really think that you could overshadow the daughter of two psycho ghost hunters and a halfa's sister and expect to get away with it?" Jazz asked.

"Kinda." replied Dani.

"Well forget it. Danny already explained that you're his clone, so that means I know all of your tricks."

"That doesn't mean I have my own tricks." That's when Dani pulled out her most powerful, secret weapon: she pulls out the puppy dog eyes. Jazz tried to fight it, but Danielle looked so cute.

"Ugh, er ALRIGHT! Enough with the cutesy face." Dani stopped and exhaled.

"Trust me, that hurt me more than it hurt you."

Jazz left the room, not telling Dani that she would have turned off the security system any way.

**Anime-Convention Center**

Danielle used her ghost powers to sneak into the center and add her name to the roster. She anxiously awaited for the tournament to start. She was worried that her cards weren't good. She saw how everyone else had rare, collectible cards while she only had beginners. Suddenly, she felt some tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you like some cards?" asked someone. Danielle turned to see a buge, muscle-bound man with long, blonde hair, shorts, sandals, and t-shirt with an image of a computer screen on it. Danielle felt like the screen was following her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said did you want some cards. You look like a nob, I mean noob, so I thought it would be a wicked if I gave you something to help you." said the man. Danielle accepted the cards and couldn't believe her eyes. The cards were extremely rare and pwerful, some even looked brand new.

"Wow! Thanks Mister- Hey where'd he go?" The mysterious stranger disappeared. The mysterious stranger was still there, just invisible. And Skultech in disquise. And smiling as he watched Danielle took the same cards he had. Or at least, the programmable ones that could change into any card with just a thought. Technus' thought, no less. I think I'll just move on now.

**Fenton Household**

The next morning, Danny was asleep on the computer. He spent the whole night trying to find more videos of the Skultech fight yesterday. Mainly, to see if Technus got his hands on anything dangerous or if anyone saw Danielle change from ghost to human. If anyone got footage of that, the Guys in White would be all over her. Or worse, Danny's parents.

RIIIIIIIING!

Danny woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He answered and said "Hello?"

"Hey man. It's about time you woke up." said Tucker. "I found what you were looking for. I just sent you an email with the details."

"Thanks Tuck." Danny hung up and checked his email. The night before, he asked Tucker to look up what those creatures that attacked him were. They looked very familiar. He clicked the link and discovered what those creatures were. They were Moshi-mon. Exclusive ones that were to be released on the H.O.G.I.

Danny looked at the clock on the computer and saw it was 11:42 AM. Danny had a hunch where those two were going to be.

"Tucker! Call Sam. We're heading back to the Anime-Con." said Danny.

He hoped that he would get there in time.

**Anime Convention Center**

Dani couldn't believe her luck. Her cards were the best in the tournament. All she did was lie a card down and in just seconds it beat her opponent's card.

Dani and couldn't believe it, but Skultech could. Technus already planned this out. Phase one, give Danielle the cards. Phase two, use same cards. Phase 3, meet ghost girl in final battle. Phase 4, download remaining monsters. Phase 5, take over the world.

Skultech pulled a wire from his "pocket" and slipped it into the H.O.G.I. Then the two watched as the H.O.G.I. turn on and buzz to life. Two Moshi-mon appeared and the game started.

Danny zoomed through the convention center to where the Moshi-Mon tournament was being held. He phased through the walls just as the final round was about to start. Danny gaped as he saw Dani and some guy who looked like he was on steroids playing in the arena.

"I summon PineTul!" said Skultech in disguise. A cactus like creature appeared and struck a battle pose. "Use thorn blast!" The thing obeyed and shot a dozen small thorns at Dani's creature. Most dealt damage while the others that missed hit the wall behind, sticking to it firmly. Everyone was too surprised by that realistic move to not notice the surge of electricity from the stranger's pocket.

Even without noticing the chord sticking out of the mystery man's pocket, Danny knew that it was Skultech. No nerd could be that big and like playing Moshi-mon. He had an idea how he could prove it.

Danny phased out of the wall and turned on the Fenton Phones. "Hey Tuck, you there?" he asked.

Tucker replied "Yeah man, I'm already here. What do you need?"

Danny asked "Do you think you can hack into the H.O.G.I.?"

Tucker said "Are you nuts? That's like brand new tech! I can't just hack into it."

"You're joking right?"

"Yeah I'm just messing with you. Hold on. Got it. What do you need me to do?" Danny told him what to do and waited for Skultech to get shorted out.

Dani was about to play her next move with she noticed something. All of her Moshi-mon got switched with a water Moshi-mon that looked like a seal but with blue and white fur, and the only commands she could use were "splash".

She just shrugged her shoulders and said "Alright, uh do splash attack." Her Moshim-mon obeyed and sent a wave of water at the other Moshi-Mon. Although it didn't do much to the Moshi-mon, it doused Skultech and shorted out his camoflauge software.

His disguise faded and everyone saw Skultech's real form. Skulker shook the water off and elled "You couldn't make a simple WATER-PROOF CAMOFLAUGE UNIT!"

"Can't you just be happy for what I do make? All I her is "Technus, this is busted." and "Technus you idiot." Would hurt to give me a compliment? Besides, we don't need it any more. I just finished downloading. WE'RE IN FULL CONTROL BABY!" said Technus.

Skulker smiled as he heard that. "Well then what are you waiting for?"

"An apology!"

"WHAT!"

"Saaaay it. Say you're sorry."

"Are you joking?"

"Nope. Not when I'm the only thing that can create your army."

"*Grumble* I'm sorry. NOW GET ON WITH IT!"

Technus obeyed and started making Skulker's army of Moshi-Mon. The H.O.G.I. shined brightly, and the two Moshi-Mon that SKultech and Dani saterted to move on their own and leaped from the projector. Skulker's Moshi-Mon growled at the crowd and shot more thorns at the crowd. Dani's Moshi-mon whimpered and ran away. Dani agreed with her Moshi-mon and followed it.

Then, more creatures came from the projector. There were monsters that looked like dogs, cats, bugs, fish, crabs, dinosaurs, and even robots. All with different colors and different elemental attacks. Danny watched in awe as the last one came out. Skultech had an army of nearly a 150 Moshi-mon.

"Moshimon, ATTTAAAAAACK!" ordered Technus. They obeyed and focused all their attacks on the crowd. Just as the crowd was about to be hit, Danny swooped down and cast a huge force field. Danny was concentrating all his will power on this shield, bigger than any of his other shields. He told everyone "GO! Get out of here!". Everyone did what they were told and ran out through the exit.

Danny saw that his force field was shrinking and everything was getting fuzzy, so he dove to the side and watched his shield disappear.

Even he couldn't believe what he did. He had never cast something that big before and from the way he was panting switching between human and ghost form, there was a reason why. He saw while catching his breath the Moshi-mon follow the people and he knew that everyone was in dnager. He struggled to get up, only to see Skultech towering over him.

"Need a breather?" Technus teased.

"No. How about a pop quiz?" mocked Skulker. Danny tried to swing a punch at him, but Skulker caught Danny's fist and started to crush it. "GAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Danny yelled. Skulker grinned at Danny's pain. "Now class, we're going to learn about Danny Phantom." Skulker threw Danny straight at the wall.

WHAM!

Danny fell to the floor instantly, moaning weakly. Skulker floated to him, continuing his lecture like the one Danny did a few days ago. "Danny Phantom: The youngest, most annoying halfa in the Ghost Zone and Earth, and also known as Danny Phantom. Easy to describe by his snow white and glowing green eyes-" He then pulled Danny up by grabbing his hair. "-Not to mention a tacky black and white jump suit with a "D" on it, unfunny jokes, and inability to avoid lasers."

Skulker demonstrated that last comment by throwing Danny into the air, and blasting him three times as if he were a tin can. Danny got hit three times and didn't even have enough energy to fly and just fell to the ground.

Skulker continued by saying "Attacks: cliche ecto blasts from the palm, flimsy punches and kicks, using technology that he borrows from his parents, ice powers, and a scream that knocks himself out." He then punches Danny in the gut and sends hm flying into the bleachers.

"Interesting fact:He knows how to take a punch." Skulker then threw Danny threw the wall and made him land back in the center of the convention center. Danny managed to get up, but by the time he could get up, he looked and saw he was human again. He didn't have the strength to turn back, but he was too concerned about the chaos around him. Everywhere, the Moshi-mon wer chasing after innocent people, forcing some to hide in fear.

He hid under one of the tables and waited for his wounds to heal. He couldn't help but wonder where Sam and Tucker. Or worse, Danielle.

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAAAHHHH!". Dani was trying to run from some Moshi-mon that were chasing after her. It was hard enough carrying a backpack with Moshi-mon cards, a DS, and other junk she got at the convention. She wanted to go ghost and stop them, but her blasts didn't do anything. She also didn't want to get her secret exposed.

She hid behind one of the booths and tried to catch her breath. She was surprised that Danny had to deal with this stuff all the time.

Then, she froze. She tried not to move as she saw the water Moshi-Mon that she used in the battle. She hoped that it would leave, but instead it just creapt closer. She had never been this terrified in her life.

"Ni-ni-ni-nice Mishi-mon. Please don't eat me." she begged. It got close enough to bite her so she decided to close her eyes and hope for the best.

Then, the next thing took her by surprise. The Moshi-mon started to nuzzle her, like a cat. She looked at it in confusion and the Moshi-mon just stared at her like a cute puppy. She thought to herslef "Why isn't it attacing me? Why isn't it attacking me like all of other Moshi-Mon Skultech-THAT'S IT!" That's when Dani realized something. All the Moshi-mon that attacked her were Skultech's Moshi-Mon. This one wasn't attacking because it was her Moshi-Mon.

She heard a rumbling noise. Apparently, her Moshi-mon's tomach was growling. She didn't no what to do. Then she remembered that in the Moshi-mon game on her DS, part of owning a Moshi-mon was taking care of it; which includes feeding it. She turned it on and selected her inventory. She noticed that when she put her DS near her Moshi-mon it got some sort of connection with it. She chose to feed it some Moshi chow and pressed "okay".

The Moshi-Mon, or as it was called in the game Aquine. Dani's frown disappeared when she saw a fire Moshi-mon come in, growling at her and Aquine. It posed to attack, but Aquine got ready as well. The two froze there and Dani was completely confused. "Aquine do something. Bite it, scratch, kill it, splash it do something!" Immediately hearing that, Aquine splashed the fire Moshi-Mon and put out it's fire. The Fire Moshi-Mon scratched Aquine. Dani looked at her DS and saw the two fighting on there as well. She realized that they were following the game rules and would follow her command, just like in the game.

"Okay Aquine, do another spash!" Dani told Aquine. It obeyed and splashed the fire Moshi-Mon again. Dani saw on the screen that it was down to almost nothing. Then she got an idea. She selected a Moshi-ord and tried to capture it. She waited a second and was successful. Both right in fron of her and on the DS, the fire Pokemon got captured. The one in front of her just stared and did nothing.

It was creepy and depressing. It looked like Skultech was working his Moshi-mon like a drill sergeant. She wanted to help, but with all the other Moshi-mon attacking, she couldn't do much. However, she did save her game near a Moshi-mon store. She continued playing and decided to get some grooming tools and came up with an idea to stop Skultech.

Outside of the convention, Jack and Maddie were trying to bust into the convention. They saw on the news again that a ghost was attacking the convention again and were ready to fight. They just weren't prepared for Technus sticking the doors shut with ectoplasm and didn't have the legal power to blow a hole into the wall. Jack was persistently trying to open the doors with a blowtorch.

He opened his mask and said "There, I finished." Maddie and inspected and said "Honey, you just welded the doors shut." He face plams himselfand goes into the Fenton RV to blow off some steam.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were hiding behind a food stand from the Moshi-mon. Tucker was enjoying the free food while Sam just acted like her gllomy self.

"*Groan* Can't you do something like give them a virus or something." Sam asked.

"Sorry, no can do. Technus has a anti-virus thing in Skulker's armor and plus, I don't have any virsus on me." he replied while sinking his teeth into a hamburger. Sam was disgusted by that.

BOOM! CRASH! BLAM!

The two were startled by the noises and wondered what was going on. They peered up from the stand and saw Dani in her ghost forms, standing proudly as her new Moshi-mon defeated the bad Moshi-mon that weregoing to get Sam and Tucker.

She turned around and said "Hey guys."

"Uh hey to yourself. How'd you beat them?" aksed Tucker.

"Oh, you know. A splash here, a firette move there, the usual."

"Wait, you got them to fight for you?"

"Duh. Now, do you have any cheat codes for like infinite Moshi-orbs or infinite Moshi food?"

"For the new game or last years?"

"New one. And give it fast. I want a rematch with Skultech."

20 minutes later after Dani found Tucker and Sam, Skultech had found Danny and continued pummeling him. Danny crashed into a booth and groaned in pain. Skultech had already blasted him, punched him, made 5 different Moshi-mon attack him, and even wedgied him. Except for the Moshi-mon, it was freshman year all over again. Skulker picked him up and finished his mock lecture by saying. "So what to do? Mount him on a wall and claim him as a trophy."

Technus was just about finish to finish him off when suddenly, they heard something.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" They turned to see Dani all alone in her ghost form.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" asked Danny woozily.

"What does it look like, I'm saving your butt." she remarked.

Skulker grinned evilly and threw Danny to the side. "Sorry, but his butt is already reserved as my trophy."

"We'll see whose butt is going to be a trophy and whose isn't."

"Can we stop talking about butts now?" asked Technus.

"Gladly." Skulker fired a glob of ectoplasm at Dani and managed to get her legs. Dani tried to break free, but couldn't it was like being trapped in tar.

Skultech floated over to her and asked "Any last words?"

She smiled and said "Yes, Aquine. SPLASH ATTACK!" Suddenly, Skulktech was splashed by a huge wave of water. Skulker rubbed his eyes and wiped the water off Technus' screen to see that behind Dani was Skultech's army now working for her.

"MY ARMY! Why aren't they attacking you?" Skulker yelled.

"Because they're my army now. Or at least, the half that wasn't beaten and dissolved to nothing." Everyone watched as the Moshi-mon growled at Skultech.

"What are you?" yelled Technus.

"I'm Dani Phantom. And you're about to pay. NOW ATTACK!"

Skultech flew away as fast as they could, but they weren't fast enough. Pretty soon, half of Skultech's army was attacking Skulker and Technus, chewing them up like a chew toy. The people watching left because of the gruesome violence.

"AAAAAGGHH! OUCH! Nice fire Moshi- OWOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Sulker.

"GAHHH! NO NOT THERE! AAAAAAHHHHH! NO! That's not a FIRE HYDRAAAANNNTT!" screamed Technus.

The ectoplasm dissolved and Dani ran over to Danny while the Moshi-mon continued to tear Skultech to shreds. She helped him up and get balanced. "*Moan* Huh, wow, nice work." Danny said complimenting her plan.

"Thanks. You think we should help?" asked Dani. Skultech was still being attacked by the Moshi-mon.

"Nah, he's okay." said Danny. "How'd you even do this?"

"NOT MY FACE! IT's SO GROOOVVYYY!" screamed Technus.

"Well Skulker used his army by stealing all the Moshi-mon from the H.O.G.I. and addding them to his arsenal. So I just recaptured them with the Moshim-mon you gave me." she explained.

"How'd you know I gave you that Moshi-mon."

"Duh, you used Tucker. It's not that hard to figure out."

"HEY!" shouted Tucker. Tucker and Sam ran over to them. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing." said Dani.

"Is he okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine." said Danny.

"No, I mean him." Sam said pointing to Skultech,.

"NOOOO! NOT MY ANTI-VIRUS PROGRAM!" yelled Technus. A huge metal piece landed near the 4 kids.

"Hey, I think I can hack into Skultech's system." said Tucker. He pulled out his PDA and with a couple of taps, all of the Moshi-mon disappeared, leaving Skultech scratched, torn, and with an arm missing.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Dani.

"Meh. They always find a way to come back." said Danny.

"Yeah, we should probably go before we get blamed for this." said Sam.

They all started to leave when suddenly...

"EEEEEK!" Dani shrieked. The three turned to see Dani being dragged by Skultech's remaining arm. The ghost managed to get up and pull Dani back to them. Dani could tell by their scowls and angry panting, they were furious.

"Nobody. Humiliates. Skulker." Skulker grunted as he could barely contain her anger. "Especially not an tiny, abnoxious, little HALFA!" A surge of electricity went up his arm and electrocuted Dani again like before.

"DANI!" shouted Danny.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain. They watched in horror as she screamed in pain. She couldn't help herself and changed back into her human form, but Sultech continued electrocuting her.

"Consider yourself my new number 1 target, you worm." said Skulker.

Dani was just about pass out from the pain when she heard something.

"LEAVE OUR NIECE ALONE!"

Out of nowhere, an ecto blast was shot and blew Skultech's arm off. Everyone turned to see the enraged Jack and Maddie, with a whole arsenal of weapons at their hands. Including the Jack o' Nine tails and the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

Danny quickly grabbed Dani and let his parents pass.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." said Maddie.

"You messed with the wrong family of ghost hunters." Jack said.

"Uh-oh." said Technus.

"For the love of Pariah Dark, bring back the Moshi-mon!" begged Skulker.

Danny just ignored him and let his parents do there job. Though he knew just as well that the only thing worse than an army of Moshi-mon is the wrath of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

One long violent, very impressionable, not very kids under 13 battle later.

By the time Jack and Maddie were finished, Skultech was literally in pieces. Jack unscrewed the head off personally and sucked Skulker into the Fenton thermos.

"That'll teach him to mess with the Fenton's." said Jack.

"Dad, did you just suck Skulker in using what I taught you a couple days ago." asked Danny.

"Uh no."

Danny gave him a "really?" look.

"Okay fine. I guess your teaching isn't that bad."

"Thanks, but I'd rather let you do the teaching. Too much work."

"Yes, and speaking of teaching." Jack looked at Dani.

"Um, am I in trouble?" asked Dani.

"You mean for hacking into my security defense, running off to a convention where you were nearly killed by a ghost!" asked Maddie.

"Um yes." she said.

"Heck no!" said Jack

"Come again?"

"If anything I'm proud. You risked your life just to go chase after a ghost. Sounds to me like a future ghost hunter." He gave he a big hug.

"As heartwarming as that was, Tucker, any idea how we can get Technus out of Skulker's armor. She looked and saw Tucker submitting a video of the fight on Youtube. "TUCKER!"

"GAH! I admit to nothing!" he yellled frantically. He dropped his PDA and Danny picked this up.

"Wait a minute, these are the videos that were on the news. TUCKER!" yelled Danny.

"Um, hey guys look something on Danielle's PDA!" stalled Tucker. Dani looked to see Technus on there.

"Oh great. Now what?" asked Dani. She looked it over and it showed that Technus was a playable character. "Dani, I think I know how we can get him out of Skulker's armor.

One idea later...

After hooking up Skulker's armor with the H.O.G.I., Tucker selected Technus and hoped Dani's plan would work. From the projector, Technus got beamed out, back into his original ghost form.

"YES! I, TECHNUS, AM FINALLY-"

"Going back to the Ghost Zone." said Danny, as he uncapped the Fenton Thermos and sucked him.

"AHHHHH!" Technus screamed. Danny recapped the thermos and put it away.

"Well, it looks like all's well that end's-" said Danny.

"Not so fast." Jack interrupted. "Check this out!" Jack was looking at Tucker's videos and was watching his newest video: the one of Dani leading an army to defeat Skultech.

"Danielle, did you know anything about this?" asked Maddie.

"Uhhh, no."

"Well you know what I think." said Jack.

"Um, what?" asked Dani nervously.

"We got a ghost girl in Amity Park. Maybe if you're lucky you'll catch he."

"Yeah, uh maybe."

As they headed to the car, the two halfas shared worried glances.

Meanwhile, in the Fenton Thermos, Skulker changed. He had been embarassed by a child. He decided that he would spend less time on Danny Phantom. Now his new priority, was Dani Phantom. No one embarrassed Skulker and live to tell the tale.

End of Ch. 4

The End

I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry this took so long. I'll be focusing on my other story TDU before I do more Danny Phantom. Please review and stay tuned because my next story is called "Natural Disasters" (Title not official) with my brand new villain. I also want your opinion on my new female, weather OC villain. Should it be Mother Nature or The Weather Gale.


End file.
